The Mirror of the Soul
by Princessfic
Summary: Cuando se entero que era una bruja supo que su vida cambiaría para siempre. Pero ¿Asistir a una academia para convertirse en hechicera? Eso no era algo que esperara. Mucho menos espero encontrarse con compañeros engreídos, profesores que levitan, libros que hablan, seres mitológicos, un monstruo que la acecha en las noches y con peor aún... el amor. -Se necesitan OC'S-


**Hola a todos! Antes que nada... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO RETRASADO! Ok, tuve que decir aquello jaja. Vaya, hasta que por fin regreso luego de no haber subido ni continuado ninguna historia, pero por supuesto tengo una explicación y esta es la escuela. Al fin que he estado libre hace unas dos semanas he podido ponerme a escribir nuevamente, y aunque no lo crean ya tengo la conty de uno de mis fics, solo que aún me falta terminarlo y de paso he querido primero subir este nuevo fic que he tenido en mente desde Noviembre pero que hasta ahora he podido escribirlo. Espero les guste la temática, ya que es algo diferente a lo que me pensé antes –Con gota en la cabeza- Bueno, la idea solo llego y el resto es historia. Ahora, las aclaraciones respecto a este nuevo fic:**

-En este fic los personajes de IE tendrán edades de entre 17 y 20 años como máximo.

-Necesitare un total de seis OC'S aproximadamente. No estoy muy segura, así que tal vez el número aumente después.

-Los OC'S por supuesto los seleccionare con detenimiento y las parejas se verán después de la selección, pero como ya dije creó que el número de personajes podría aumentar. También debo decir que esta ficha será especial ya que se tratara de una doble ficha (Cuando lean entenderan la razón y al ver la ficha la comprenderan)

-Esta temática que es de magia, no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter (Si es que pensaron que sería así), es una versión diferente de la magia tradicional en especial por la "tradicional" forma de pelear que tendrán los hechiceros y brujos.

-El nombre de este fic, más tarde comprenderan la razón por la que se llamo así.

**Siendo eso todo, pasemos al fic a ver qué les parece. Espero les guste y los que deseen participar son bienvenidos a hacerlos.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO **

El lápiz continuo realizando ágiles y sutiles trazos, obteniendo como resultado que aquel dibujo cobrara forma con el pasar de los minutos. El boceto no era sencillo, todo lo contrario, era algo sumamente complejo debido a sus diferentes líneas que constituían su intrincado diseño; la parte más delicada fue en este caso la cola del animal -O eso aparentaba ser-, en la cual la mina del lápiz tardo más de lo esperado dado su largo y detallado plumaje que se asemejaba a la extraordinaria cola de un pavo real macho. Al terminarse aquella extremidad, se paso a dar los retoques más sencillos en las alas y cabeza, demorándose por simple placer de crear otras de sus grandes obras. ¿Qué era exactamente este bosquejo? Ni siquiera su propia creadora lo sabia a la perfección, aunque se hacia una vaga idea del resultado final. Podría bien tratarse de un ave, lo cual era bastante cercano a la suposición de la inventora de tan esplendido trabajo; no obstante, a la vez la duda aún la atrapaba. ¿Sería lo mismo de siempre? No se quejaba, por supuesto que no –El dibujo era algo que ella amaba y nunca se quejaría sobre esto-, solo que hubiera deseado poder dibujar otra cosa en lugar de… lo mismo que toda la vida hacia desde que tenía memoria. De todas formas daba igual, un dibujo era un dibujo, y si su creatividad quería explotar este ser surgente de su mente, que así fuera.

El tiempo junto a la paciencia eran sinónimos de éxito, especialmente para este arte que se estaba realizando con el fin de imprimir en ese simple pedazo de papel la imagen de la verdadera belleza. Un cambio ocurrió, el lápiz se cambio por el carboncillo, el cual se dedico a hacer los efectos de sombreado, la agilidad aumento y al final los materiales se reemplazaron por el pálido dedo índice que comenzó a difuminar para dar un mayor efecto al acabado. Cuando estuvo conforme, tomo una tiza blanca y dio por último, la luz que faltaba para terminar con su arte. Finalmente acabo, y con esto dejo el material que había estado usando a un lado, centrándose en ver lo que obtuvo luego de tanto esfuerzo.

Sus ojos repasaron su logro, obligándola a acordar en su mente que nuevamente había creado otra maravilla que dejaría a los artistas de profesión sin respiración. Un ave, pero a la vez no era cualquier pájaro que se solía pintar tan comúnmente, era algo más… y ella lo sabía desde que lo dibujo por primera vez. Tenia un pico asemejado al gallo anunciador del amanecer, solo que su rostro no se parecía en nada a esta ave, todo lo contrario, era completamente diferente teniendo cierta similitud a una golondrina; el cuerpo era sin duda el de un pato… algo sumamente extraño, en especial su largo cuello y lomo, diseñados a semejanza de una serpiente y tortuga respectivamente, finalizando en la larga cola con plumas parecidas a las de un pavo real. ¡¿Qué clase de animal era ese?! Debería de ser una abominación, algo horrible que provocara la repulsión de los espectadores, sin embargo no era así. Este ser era hermoso, perfecto a un nivel inimaginable, y las manos de aquella joven chica solo habían creado una belleza que no debería existir en realidad. ¿Qué era aquel ser? Algunas veces ella pensaba que debía tratarse de un fénix chino, otras ocasiones se decía que no, dado que la cola debería parecerse a un pez y no a un pavo real –Según las creencias que ella tenía o lo poco que sabía de esa ave-. Por tanto, opto por mejor pensar que ese ser era algo inexistente y solo una combinación de su loca imaginación.

Lo único que tenia muy claro es que ese animal era sencillamente precioso fuera su creación o no. Lleno de elegancia que te hacia abrir la boca de la sorpresa por su alto realismo en cada trazo, además de hacerte quedar sin posibles pensamientos al ver sus brillantes ojos de color negro –Aunque este no fuera su color original, en realidad eran de un tono rubí- que expresaban una enorme inteligencia, aún cuando estos no eran verdaderamente reales; era un dibujo, algo que fue creado solo para embellecer y mostrar a los demás la técnica que ella misma realizaba en sus momentos de imaginación.

En realidad, la joven no esperaba ser tan endemoniadamente creativa, ni siquiera estaba segura de porque cada uno de sus extravagantes dibujos terminaba siendo algo… extraño. Esta ave –O la cosa que fuera- no era el primer animal extraño que hacia, es más, habían muchos otros que llegaron mucho antes que este. Pero, con ellos llegaba la siguiente pregunta que se formulaba después de la realización de cada dibujo: ¿Por qué dibujar esto? ¿Por qué no dibujar sencillamente un gato, un perro o cualquier otro ser que fuera "normal"? ¿Por qué no dibujar una maldito paisaje de cualquier lugar en vez de esos extraños castillos llenos de fantasía y quien sabe que otras cosas?

La respuesta no tardaba en llegar, la sabía de memoria desde que era una niña pequeña. Tres palabras. Una frase que muchas veces podía dolerle tanto como una estocada al mismo corazón, la puñalada final que en su niñez cientos de sus compañeros de aula se lo dijeron entre risas y señalamientos.

-Porque estoy loca –Dijo con una media sonrisa sin pizca de humor- Esa es la maldita realidad, soy una lunática que dibuja seres de fantasía y escucha voces en su cabeza. Joder, no se como mis padres me han podido aguantar por tanto tiempo –Suspiro cansada- Ni siquiera yo misma me aguanto cuando me entran mis ataques de estupiditis incurable.

Esa era una verdad que siempre trataba ocultar de sus seres queridos, pero por más que lo intentara sabía que no tendría ni un poco de éxito. ¡Demonios! Un día todos descubrirían su secreto y eso le traería cientos de problemas. Hikari Akatsuki–Como así se llamaba la jovencita- estaba cursando ya su último año y no hacia hace unos nueve meses que la escuela inicio. ¿Cuál era su mártir diario, uno de esos secretitos tan sucios que guardaba? Vivir con una supuesta locura que podía ser muy bien un invento suyo o una realidad que estaba aterrada de aceptar. No solo era por esos extraños dibujos que hacia, sino también por las voces que oía en su mente, murmullos femeninos como masculinos que le hicieron sollozar en su niñez cientos de veces al no poder pararlos del todo.

Al inicio empezaron poco a poco, siendo escuchados cada cierto tiempo; cuando de repente, cambio todo al cumplir sus ocho años, estas voces sobrepasaron sus límites. Ya no escuchaba dos o cuatro, sino diez o veinte que la perturbaban haciéndola sentirse indefensa y vulnerable al igual que una gacela acechada por sus depredadores, claro que estas aún podían escapar si se lo proponían. Pero ella no. Estaba atrapada, no podía escapar de ellas y eso la asustaba a muerte. Con el pasar de los años, con suerte las voces desaparecieron, no obstante conservo otra de sus extrañezas que la dejo aún más atemorizada de ella misma. "El sexto sentido", la habilidad a la cual llamaba Hikari debido a su utilidad en su vida, fuera en la escuela o en el exterior, siempre era participe de una fortuna que la salvaba de cualquier peligro. Durante exámenes ella sabía a ciencia cierta las respuestas a cada pregunta, así no hubiera estudiado se sabía la prueba completa como si ella… la hubiera desarrollado para aprobarla. No dudaba de su inteligencia, por supuesto que no, pero una cosa era saber algo y otra "saber" algo por intuición. Si, la maldita intuición que incluso participaba para salvarla de robos, choques de buses o incluso de posibles tropiezos.

Diablos… eso si era aterrador. Nunca en su vida se había caído, nunca había reprobado ningún examen, y nunca había sufrido un accidente así este fuera el más ridículo de la historia. Joder, era la chica más extraña en la historia del universo y al parecer sus compañeros de clase, su anterior escuela en la que estudio durante su niñez, no habían estado tan equivocados. Era un fenómeno andante.

Encogida ante ese recuerdo, la joven termino recostándose en su cama observando el techo de la habitación en un cómodo silencio. Hikari podía pensar que estaba loca, fuera de sus casillas o que había perdido un tornillo durante su infancia, sin embargo esos aspectos deficientes eran aplacados por su intensa belleza que provocaba los suspiros de cualquier hombre que tan solo la viera por breves y míseros instantes. La hermosa jovencita poseía una cremosa piel nívea capaz de compararse con el frágil tono de la porcelana antigua, e igualando su fino aspecto que algunas veces hacia pensar si con solo un descarado soplo del viento podría quebrarse. Su largo pelo, que actualmente se extendía como un abanico por las sabanas, era de intenso color negro que divagaba entre el azabache y el carbón siendo tan oscuro como la medianoche; las hebras eran de un suave aspecto, formando ondas altaneras que incitaban a enredar las manos de ellas y probar su grado de sedosidad. Como si esto fuera poco, a su cabello se complementaban un flequillo algo largo que iba peinado delicadamente a un lado de su rostro detallado además de una trenza cascada que embellecía aún más ese ondulado pelo envidiable. Y su rostro… simplemente la palabra que muchos decían en cuanto lo veían: angelical. Suaves facciones brindaban a su cara una dulzura embriagadora y una energía que era el reactivo para los suspiros masculinos y la envidia en el caso de otras féminas celosas. Poseedora de una nariz pequeña, respingona y achatada; sus labios de suave tono rojizo resaltaban ante la palidez de su tez, suaves y apetitosos a la vista de todo aquel que los viera por breves instantes, formaban un exuberante corazón que era el provocador de la caída de sus admiradores. Sumándose a esto, se hallaban sus mejillas de querubín que siempre portaban un dulce rubor sonrosado que la hacia verse aún más adorable –Para su propio desagrado-.

Pero sin duda, había algo que llamaba mucho más la atención que cualquiera de sus rasgos físicos, y aquello eran sus ojos. De un intenso color plata con ciertas motas azulinas que casi ni si notaban a menos que uno mirara fijamente aquel par de orbes, estaban recubiertos por unas espesas y largas pestañas negras que otorgaban mayor misterio a su mirar. Exóticos y sensuales, sus ojos eran los culpables de las miradas que le dirigía el sexo masculino y femenino ante su extrañeza de color, llevando a la gente a debatirse si orbes eran verdaderamente existentes o si se trataban de unas nuevas lentillas recién salidas del mercado. ¡Por supuesto que no! Sus ojos eran completamente naturales, aunque no sabía de donde diablos había heredado su color, eso no significaba que ella se hubiera atrevido a seguir la absurda tendencia de ponerse lentillas. Sin embargo… ¿Aquello era lo único llamativo en la morena? La contestación era un "no". Su cuerpo era también la bomba que desataba el descontrol de los hombres, y era algo que ni siquiera Hikari había pedido, la realidad es que tampoco buscaba llamar la atención de ellos, al contrario, esperaba que ninguno la siguiera molestando como hasta hoy lo hacían. Su estatura era media-alta, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña habiendo tenido la oportunidad de oír que a sus compañeros de salón que tenía el tamaño perfecto junto a su porte elegante que la convertirían en la novia de ensueño, a pesar que ella se encontraba baja en comparación con otras jovencitas. Sus largas piernas eran esbeltas y bien torneadas, sus pechos eran dotados si pero tampoco enormes, tenían el tamaño indicado para un cuerpo como el suyo. Hecho a medida.

Si, muchos decían que era una chica especial. La joven perfecta tanto en cuerpo como en mente, la chica "superdotada" que nunca reprobaría ningún examen, así este fuera el más difícil de la historia. Admiradores no le faltaban, amigas tampoco. Lastima que todo fuera una sucia mentira. ¿Admiradores? ¡Já! Solo la buscaban por su apariencia, jurándose la meta cada uno de llegar a su corazón para seguramente atontarla con insignificantes palabras de amor en un vago intento de llevarla a la cama. ¿Amigas? Eso era una palabra que no estaba asociada a su diccionario, porque amigas no tenia; las tipas que intentaban entablar una conversación con ella solo lo hacían para ganar mayor popularidad o en el mejor de los casos ganarse una estúpida que les hiciera los deberes por el simple hecho de estar tan desesperado por no encontrarse sola. Patético. Ella no caería en ese juego, prefería mantenerse alejada y fuera de batallas emocionales dado que "amigos" no tendría jamás, con la gente solo encontrabas el dolor, desprecio, tristeza y rabia. Era por eso mismo que no tenia amigos, considerándose la loba solitaria de la manada.

Genial… eso último si que sonaba verdaderamente ofensivo, al menos esperaba ser una hembra alfa solitaria. Eso sonaba un poco más satisfactorio o al menos un poquito.

Un gemido salió de sus labios al ver hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, esto ya rebasaba lo patético. ¿Hablar ella misma en su mente? ¿Loba solitaria alfa? ¡¿Qué mierda estaba hablando?! Definitivo, estaba enloqueciendo cada vez más rápido. Tal vez la idea de encerrarse en un manicomio no sonaba tan mal ahora, aún estaba a tiempo, si se iba ahora y solo dejaba una nota de su partida…

-¡Hikari-nee! –Una vocecilla familiar le saco de sus pensamientos trayéndola a la realidad. Parpadeo un poco sorprendida de no haber notada la presencia de ese pequeño intruso que actualmente la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Habían evadido su privacidad otra vez - ¿Otra vez perdida en tus pensamientos Kari-chan? ¡Vaya, vaya! Al parecer últimamente te encuentras bastante metida en ellos, me pregunto si eso se debe a que tienes… ¿Un novio? –Al oír aquello la mandíbula de la ojiplata se desencajo haciendo reír a ese niñato- ¡Si! ¡Eso debe ser! ¡HIKARI-NEE TIENE NOVIO! –Canturreo el pequeño renacuajo que la miraba con picardía.

La morena rodo los ojos, seguidamente sin poder aguantarse soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de ese renacuajo que solía hacerle la vida de cuadritos y que al mismo tiempo era parte esencial de su alegría.

Arata. Así se llamaba su hermano menor, el pequeño monstruito que la hacia rabiar en cinco segundos con sus acciones y palabras. A pesar de tan solo tener siete años, ese niño era todo un caso. No porque fuera travieso, en cierto modo lo era como cualquier niñato de su edad… Correcto, era un diablo si se lo proponía, no obstante lo que sin duda lo hacia destacar era su asombrosa inteligencia y sus altos valores que le recordaban a un adulto que a un pequeño como él, además de su astucia a la hora de librarse de cientos de líos en los que algunas veces solía meterse. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Quién no perdonaría a una ternurita como lo que era este mocoso? Porque eso si, Arata se salvaba de sus castigos debido a su inocencia fingida gracias a su tierno aspecto.

Su sedosa cabellera era de un color azabache, peinada en diferentes direcciones que desobedecían el orden que a su madre siempre le gustaba seguir a la hora de arreglarle el pelo a su hijo menor, y el cual terminaba desarreglándoselo al final de cada obra de arte que la mujer lograba. Su piel era un suave tono dorado, con un bronceado bajo que hacia denotar aún más sus tiernos rasgos de niño pequeño que su rostro poseía. Una barbilla redondeada, mofletes redondos con un rubor suave y una naricita un poco aguileña. Y sus ojos… vaya, Hikari envidiaba los ojos de su hermano. Esmeralda. Ese era el color que aquellos ojos poseían junto a unas vetas de un tono más claro, brillando con picardía constantemente al igual que la joya de la cual recibía su nombre aquel color; unas espesas pestañas negras rodeaban esos mismos ojos, tan largas como las de una fémina, y a pesar de esto el niño conservaba una belleza indiscutible. Tenía una estatura moderada, siendo por ahora del tamaño indicada, pero la morena intuía que al igual que sus padres este niño al final terminaría siendo un gigante de un metro noventa; y aunque el chico midiera lo mismo que un rascacielos –Lo cual era lo más probable-, la morena seguiría pensando que este niño sería el más guapo de todos.

El pequeño Arata era sin duda una joya desde cualquier punto de vista. Un niñato maravilloso que la hacia sonreír con su sola presencia, como actualmente lo estaba haciendo a pesar que su humor no era el mejor de todos. Si, en verdad hubiera sido mejor no ver a nadie, no obstante la palabra "nadie" no incluía a este pequeño travieso.

Una sonrisa genuina surco los labios femeninos.

-Buen intento renacuajo, pero bien sabes que no tengo novio y mucho menos estoy interesada en algún tío –Le reclamo la chica negando con la cabeza- Así que tus intentos de amargarme no surtirán efecto esta noche –El niño soltó un bufido de inconformidad haciéndola reír- Busca otro método más efectivo.

-¡Uf! Eres imposible Hikari –Se quejo Arata inflando las mejillas- En este momento deberías estar avergonzada y soltando chillidos porque descubrí tu secreto, pero… ¿A quien trato de engañar? –Suspiro frustrado dando un pisotón al suelo- Mi nee-chan es una "Anti-romance", a este paso te quedaras como una solterona con un montón de animales coleccionables, y en el peor de los casos terminaras obsesionándote con las novelas románticas o serás una miembro del club de lectura romántica pervertida.

-¡Arata! –Exclamo ofendida la morena cogiendo una almohada y lanzándosela a su pesadilla diaria, quien solo la esquivo con agilidad mientras se carcajeaba de la mala puntería de su hermana- ¡Ya veraz renacuajo! –Arata sonrió más ante el apodo que ella le había dado- ¡No me volveré ninguna solterona, coleccionista de animales o lectora romántica-pervertida! ¡Ahora no quiero un novio y no lo necesito!

El niño sonreía de lado con soberbia, haciéndole recordar la misma actitud que el padre de ambos tomaba cuando ganaba a su madre en apuestas cursis que ambos hacían. Al parecer algunas cosas se heredaban de familia, y ese era un rasgo característico tanto del padre como del hijo. ¡Maldita fuera esa soberbia! Algunas veces le daban unas inmensas ganas de ahorcar a su hermanito, pero luego se arrepentía porque bien sabia que a pesar de todo lo amaba profundamente. Arata era su corazón, al igual que sus padres. Los únicos que verdaderamente le importaban.

Lanzo otra almohada y esta casi le dio en la cara al moreno, quien solo le saco la lengua en respuesta, burlándose de ella.

-Que pésimo humor nee-chan –Dijo Arata con una sonrisilla inocente- Y no te preocupes por lo de no tener novio, ya vez que mamá se encarga de buscarte pareja entre sus amistades, un buen ejemplo son los chicos que están abajo –La morena abrió la boca de par en par al oír las palabras de su hermano- Seguro que hoy si encuentras a tu príncipe azul, o bueno al menos besaras algún sapo para pasar el tiempo jaja.

-Demonio –Chillo la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras se mordía el labio inferior- ¿En verdad mamá hizo eso? –Pregunto lo último con una mueca en los labios, y al ver el asentimiento del ojiverde solo gimió agotada dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama- Mamá en verdad no comprende que el trabajo como cupido no le va. Aunque claro, era obvio que invitaría personas a casa hoy, es año nuevo.

Debió haberlo sabido, por eso su madre había estado el día entero poniendo patas arriba la casa al hacer la limpieza. La única razón de tanta loquería era porque sus amigos vendrían en compañía de sus hijos, que seguro habrían sido forzados como siempre, dado que ninguno soportaba a Hikari. ¿Por qué no lo hacían? Con solo verla de inmediato se ponían a la defensiva e intentaba alejarse de ella como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Parecía que temieran ser vistos a su alrededor, prefiriendo guardar las distancias, y eso en el fondo le había dolido. Detestaba el rechazo, es por eso que al comprender que esos chicos nunca la tomarían en cuanta opto por imitarlos en sus acciones. Así fueran invitados a su casa ella al final se escabullía mintiendo sobre alguna tarea urgente o una supuesta "salida con otros amigos", los cuales por supuesto no tenía por tanto terminaba dando paseos por las concurrida calles a espaldas de su familia.

Hasta ahora se preguntaba que habían visto esos chicos que Hikari aún no notaba, era claro que la morena tenía defectos; los humanos no eran seres perfectos, y ella ni siquiera se acercaba a aquello a pesar que sus compañeros de salón pensaran lo contrario. Entonces… ¡¿Por qué la despreciaban tanto?!

Acaso… ¿Tal vez porque ellos conocían el secreto que sus padres trataron de ocultarle por tantos años? Por supuesto, al igual que Hikari guardaba recelosamente sus propios secretos, sus padres también tenían los suyos. Y hacía dos semanas se había enterado de una realidad que había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a su vida. ¿Cuál era ese secretillo oscuro por el cual estaba involucrada ella? Uno que presintió desde hace años pero se negó a creerlo aún cuando tenía la verdad frente a sus ojos, es así como con solo oírla de la boca de su padre su mundo se vino abajo.

Sus padres no eran nada suyo, Hikari era adoptada. Por tanto, solo Arata era hijo de la familia Akatsuki, ¿Ella? Una niña que termino en los brazos de sus "supuestos" padres debido a que ellos creían que no podían tener hijos hasta la llegada de este pequeño de ojos esmeraldas que había pensado era su hermano hasta hace poco. Al principio solo estuvo en shock, sorprendida e incrédula intentando buscar excusas baratas que aspiraban a volver esas palabras una broma de mal gusto, más, no lo consiguió. Las palabras taladraban su mente, torturándola y abriéndole las puertas a una confirmación de tantas cosas que nunca coincidieron respecto a su vida con esta familia. ¿Cómo nunca noto lo diferente que era en aspecto? ¿O por qué nunca se puso a pensar por breves instantes en los diferentes tipos de sangre que portaban? ¿Y por qué nunca hablaban de su nacimiento o al menos tenían fotos de cuando ella debía de tener una edad entre dos y tres años?

Que estúpida había sido, había estado tan ciega que paso por alto una realidad que debió de saber desde hace mucho. Porque al menos merecía eso, ¿Verdad? Por supuesto, ella tenía derecho sobre su pasado, incluso este fuera el peor de todos. No iba a negar que le dolía, porque mentira, era jodidamente desgarrador saber de un día para el otro que conviviste por años –Mejor dicho toda su corta vida- con extraños que nunca fueron verdaderamente lo que decían ser.

"Si, soy una maldita malagradecida" **Pensó la joven con una mueca en el rostro. **

En lugar de estar quejándose debería de sentirse agradecida de que alguien hubiera al menos cargado con ella por tanto tiempo, que al menos esta familia la hubiera querido como si verdaderamente fuera parte de ellos.

-Todavía no me creo que dibujes tan bien –La voz de Arata le devolvió al presente. Los exóticos ojos plateados se fijaron en el niño, quien sostenía el cuaderno de dibujos mientras admiraba el reciente diseño de esa ave extraña. Arata amaba ver las creaciones que la morena realizaba, diciendo que su parte favorita era perderse en los extravagantes animales fantásticos que nacían de la imaginación de la joven. Oh si, cualquiera niño de su edad amaría ver tantos dibujos tan fuera de este mundo, y Arata no era la excepción. Había sido incluso testigo de como el niñato se pavoneaba ante sus amigos diciendo que su hermana mayor era una artista de profesión. Pequeño presumido.

-Ni yo misma me lo creó aún –Confeso sorprendiéndose a si misma por el hecho, bien podía llevar años en este arte pero todavía era difícil comprender hasta donde llegaba su nivel de habilidad- Algunas veces pienso que esto es… solo suerte.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par al oírla- ¿Solo suerte? ¿Estas hablando enserio? –Las palabras del niño expresaban su sorpresa en compañía de un leve matiz de rabia- ¡Esto no es solo suerte! Tú dibujas fenomenal desde antes que yo naciera… ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Tienes la prueba viviente de que eres una artista de primera nee-chan.

No hizo falta que pensara mucho acerca de lo que se refería, ya sabia de lo que le estaba hablando Arata. Se refería a su habitación, su santuario al cual nadie tenía acceso a entrar salvo sus padres y su hermano; razones tenía, primero porque no le gustaba mucho la compañía de otras personas, y la otra era… por como estaba decorada. Mejor dicho, por como ella misma la había decorado hace unos cuantos años atrás. Si, Hikari era bastante especial en cuanto a sus raros gustos, e incluso, su recamara no fue la excepción a una redecoración cuando su "don" del arte quiso ser plasmado también en las paredes del lugar.

Las cuatro paredes que conformaban el espacio eran los lienzos de las ilustraciones que estaban grabadas de una forma única igualando a la de los murales callejeros de algunos barrios. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Sus murales tenían plasmados cuatro seres que sus sueños le mostraban comúnmente, y aunque le disgustara admitirlo, la extraña ave con similitud al fénix que hace unos momentos atrás había dibujado destacaba en la pared principal de la habitación. Solo que esta vez a color. Oh si, aquí estaba este alocado ser mostrando su belleza despampanante que le hacia cuestionarse seriamente si en verdad era una creación suya. Con todas esas plumas coloreadas como el arco iris lo hacían destacar, en especial gracias a sus brillantes ojos tan rojos comparables al rubí.

Y no estaba solo… por supuesto que no. Esa ave iba acompañada de otros tres increíbles seres que estaban grabados en las otras paredes.

Un zorro. Un irbis. Un ciervo.

Tres animales completamente diferentes, únicos a su propia forma. Lástima que no estuvieran diseñados como se suponía que debía de ser. ¿Cómo debían de ser en primer lugar? No lo sabía, tal vez… ¿un poco más normales? Sí, eso sería grandioso ya que al parecer aquella insignificante palabra no aparecía en su diccionario. ¡Diablos! Ninguno de esos simples animales era normal, eran completamente diferentes a lo tradicional. Habían roto toda regla que definiera "Esto es algo mundano". Porque para empezar, no era común que un zorro tuviera un extraño pelaje dorado llegando a parecer oro mismo, tampoco es que fuera normal que este canido tuviera nueve colas o mucho menos que sus ojos fueran de un desconcertante rosa. No, en definitiva esos rasgos no se aplicaban en los zorros que habitaban el planeta tierra, claro a menos que este animalillo fuera un invitado de Marte. ¡Ja! Correcto, eso era poco cómico, y regresando al tema central. La lista de esos animales seguía, ahora era el turno del irbis o también conocido como pantera de las nieves.

¿Qué hacía diferente este felino? Principalmente su extraño pelaje plateado, el cual debería ser un sano tono gris claro. Otro dato interesante es que en lugar de poseer los fuertes músculos del leopardo tradicional, este tenía una contextura delgada y mejor adaptada para las carreras recordando al veloz cuerpo de un guepardo. Podría tratarse de una mezcla de ambos animales, no obstante otra vez sus ojos llamaban la atención por su raro color. Azul hielo. Un color tan frio y gélido que helaba la sangre de quien los viera, incluso la misma Hikari se sentía incomoda en algunas ocasiones cuando miraba directamente a los ojos de aquella criatura. Y si esto no fuera poco faltaba el último animal que terminaba esta extraña colección de criaturas fantásticas. Uno de los más extraños según ella.

El ciervo era enorme, ella pensaba que podría ser capaz de medir más de dos metros si fuera real. De pelaje blanco capaz de opacar a la mismísima nieve volviéndole un sucio color en comparación a este tono. Sus ojos, pequeños y delicados, eran de un exótico color esmeralda más claro que el de Arata según ella; llamativos porque en ellos había alegría y vivacidad, un alma liberal ansiosa por expresarse. Pero… había algo que la volvía especial, si "la" porque era hembra, y aquello era su extraña como enorme cornamenta hecha de oro puro. Un metal tan precioso que hacia resplandecer a aquel animal, dándole un aire de majestuoso que ensombrecería hasta un poderoso rey.

Juntos, los cuatro formaban un cuarteto que comúnmente aparecían en sus sueños desde niña. Y fue por eso que a la edad de doce años tanto ella como su padre pintaron aquellos murales en su recamara, representándolos tal cual eran. Los visitantes nocturnos que le mostraban infinidades de aventuras y paisajes fuera de este mundo que Hikari había adorado con solo verlos por primera vez. Claro que esto fue durante su niñez, en su adolescencia comenzó a desligarse de aquellos sentimientos de cariño hacia criaturas imaginarias hasta que… dejo de importarle.

Oh claro, solo había un pequeñísimo detallito. Sus sueños no se habían detenido, aún continuaban produciéndose cada noche en donde esos cuatro seres volvían en compañía de otros cientos de criaturas que la hacían regresar a ser una niña llena de fantasías y deseos ingenuos.

Pero eso debía de parar. Debía detenerse con cada uno de esos anhelos infantiles que ya no correspondían a su edad. ¡Diablos! Solo le faltaban tres meses y acababa su preparatoria, estando completamente lista para iniciar la carrera que ella tanto deseaba o mejor dicho, lo que más le apasionaba en verdad. El piano. Y su sueño se iba a cumplir así tuviera que eliminar todas las estupideces de delirios imaginativos que tuviera. Así también tuviera que dejar de dibujar, nada le impediría seguir su verdadera pasión.

-Si –Contesto con un tono desprovisto de emoción- Dibujo bien desde que soy una niña –Se relajó levemente- Pero solo lo hago para desahogarme, no es como si fuera algo importante para mi saber usar un lápiz y un papel –Sus hombros se encogieron- En algún momento tendré que dejar de hacerlo, en especial ahora que ya me queda poco tiempo en la preparatoria.

Por un instante, vio la desilusión en los ojos de su hermano y espero a recibir una crítica por parte de él; sin embargo, esta nunca llego.

-Bueno, esa es decisión tuya –Musito el chico sin rastro de reproche alguno- Si quieres dejar de dibujar los animales fantásticos que creas es una lástima –Susurro- Pero como ya dije, es cosa tuya y no me meteré, porque nunca se puede razonar contigo nee-chan. Eres una cabeza dura cuando te da la gana –La burla regreso haciéndole sonreír nuevamente- Ahora, si me disculpas me iré a prepararme para los invitados –Una mueca se formó en sus labios- Mamá intentara hacer que mi cabello este perfecto… otra vez.

-Ósea otro vano intento para hacer algo imposible –Dijo la chica soltando una risilla. Las mejillas del niño se colorearon de un tono sonrosado demostrando una vergüenza que se negaría a aceptar frente a alguien, ni ahora ni nunca lo admitiría. Podía ser un renacuajo como le decía Hikari, pero eso no quitaba que a su corta edad tuviera algo llamado orgullo, y este no le permitía admitir que alguien se burlara de él. Ni aunque esta persona fuera su hermana mayor.

-Sí, ríete por ahora –Las palabras fueron frías- Solo no olvides algo Hikari-nee, no soy el único al que mamá disfruta vistiendo y peinando –La morena se congelo al saber a dónde se dirigía su hermano, este sonrió con superioridad- Prepárate, porque madre está decidida a conseguirte un novio y estoy seguro que esta noche te va a hacer verte como una princesita de cuento. Lista para que su amado la salva de miles de peligros jaja –La carcajada final irrito a la chica, quien harta de burla lanzo una de sus últimas almohada al niño, quien no tuvo oportunidad de escapar esta vez- ¡Hey! –Se quejó fingiendo un dolor inexistente en cuanto el objeto impacto contra su rostro- Eso fue cruel nee-chan, me atacaste cuando estuve con la guardia baja –Lanzo la almohada al suelo con una mirada de molestia.

Hikari resoplo. Cambiaba de opinión, en esos momentos deseaba matar a ese renacuajo de dos patas.

-¡Largo de aquí demonio! –Exclamo la joven señalando la puerta. Arata rodo los ojos caminando en dirección a la salida, no sin antes mostrar una sonrisita soberbia.

-Me voy porque no quiero aguantarte en tu estado de enojo –Canturreo el pequeño sonriente-Pero recuerda mis palabras… hoy mamá hará lo que sea para que tengas novio.

Arata salió rápidamente de la habitación, evitando de esta forma que otro cojín impactara contra su rostro. En su lugar, el blando almohadón se estrelló contra la puerta; el pequeño estallo en carcajadas por el intento fallido de su hermana, y estas se elevaron al oír los improperios que se oían a través de la puerta por parte de la morena. Era tan sencillo sacar de sus casillas a Hikari, un trabajo que se había vuelto su profesión desde que era muy pequeño, y del cual estaba sinceramente orgulloso. No obstante, él no creía que ningún hombre fuera lo suficientemente bueno para su nee-chan. Claro, Arata podría tener la edad de un niñato, pero como todo hermano era un poco sobre protector con respecto a su hermana a pesar de que fuera chico aún.

Él quería lo mejor para Hikari, pero… ¿Qué era lo mejor para ella? No estaba completamente seguro, después de todo, su hermana era una mujer diferente a las chicas normales, y eso ciertamente complicaba enormemente las cosas. Sumando que había rechazado a varios chicos que intentaron ligar con ella. ¡Uf! Sí que era frustrante, a este paso su hermana terminaría siendo monja en un convento. Con el mero de pensamiento de Hikari vistiendo hábitos el horror lo invadió, debido a que su mente le mostro una nítida imagen de ese horrendo futuro, un fuerte viento azoto su rostro revolviendo sus cabellos debido a su fuerza y… ¡Zas!

El de ojos esmeraldas dio un salto por reflejo justo cuando un cuadro de la familia caía al suelo de forma estruendosa, rompiéndose el vidrio en mil pedazos que se esparcieron por el suelo de madera. ¿Qué diablos? Se preguntó sorprendido. Ese cuadro tenía muchísimos años clavado a esa pared, no era común que se cayera así como así, mucho menos cuando lo había mandado a enmarcar nuevamente y a recolocar hace unos días. No era común que se cayera de esa forma tan repentina, no obstante, bien podría haberlo colocado mal.

El niño frunció el ceño, en definitiva su madre no estaría muy feliz de ver uno de sus cuadros más queridos.

-Seguro que pegara el grito al cielo –Declaro Arata en una mueca- Con suerte no me echara la culpa de esto. Bueno, no me la podrá echar porque yo no hice nada –Se lo pensó unos instantes- Debió ser ese viento, si eso debido ser.

O al menos eso pensó en aquel momento.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

La puerta fue cerrada con un fuerte azote que retumbo en su habitación, produciéndose un eco ruidoso que molesto su sensible audición. Por un segundo, considero haber roto la puerta con su acción y eso le preocupo como avergonzó enormemente dado que ella no acostumbraba a reaccionar como lo había hecho, claro que solo la vergüenza duro ese corto periodo de tiempo. Un segundo. Porque después su rabia regreso haciéndole apretar su mandíbula con excesivo vigor, el cual le hizo sentir un leve dolor iniciar e indicarle en silencio que si seguía haciendo eso bien podría lastimarse, y esto era lo último que necesitaba.

Ella no era chica que se dejaba llevar solo por sus acciones, sino que prefería pensar antes de cometer estupideces. Pero en el fondo, era consciente que en verdad ella se llevaba también por sus instintos los cuales nunca fallaban. Algo le había dicho que no comenzara una discusión con su madre, sabía cuál sería la respuesta a su pregunta y a sabiendas de que podía provocar una pelea no le importo preguntar de igual manera. La corazonada no le fallo. Su madre se enojó demasiado cuando ella cuestiono sus palabras, y fue peor al decirle que ella no era nadie para prohibirle las cosas. Si, el detonador se inició y estallo una bomba nuclear en aquella discusión que asombro tanto a los invitados como a los dos hombres de la familia. En pocas palabras, Hikari los humillo delante de todos y eso fue algo que su madre no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, ni siquiera la misma morena se lo perdonaría si hubiera sido al revés. ¿Por qué había hecho tremenda estupidez? ¿Por qué no hizo caso de su "sexto sentido" y evito esta vergüenza?

Porque quería desquitarse. Si, era eso. Quería desquitar su poca libertad, estaba cansada de tener que estar vigilada siempre y solo poder disfrutar de un momento a solas cuando se escapaba a verse con sus supuestos amigos o cuando estaba encerrada en las cuatro paredes de su habitación. ¿Por qué no podía divertirse como los otros jóvenes de su edad? Ella no estaba pidiendo permiso para emborracharse, drogarse o cometer locuras, solo pedías más espacio y confianza. Algo tan sencillo de dar, pero que sus padres no comprendían. Y eso fue lo que la llevo a realizar ese espectáculo tan humillante del cual no se sentía para nada orgullosa, todo lo contrario, se sentía como una bastarda al haber arruinado todo el esfuerzo de su madre.

Incluso se esforzó para hacer lucir hermosa a su malagradecida hija, quien arruino una noche importante por su cruel egoísmo.

-Sí, soy la bruja mala del cuento –Murmuro la joven dirigiéndose hasta su cama y dejándose cae en ella boca abajo- Sin duda arruine la cena de mamá y todo porque soy una egoísta de lo peor –Enterró el rostro en su almohada avergonzada- Joder, soy una completa idiota.

Si fuera menos orgullosa se hubiera echado a llorar al igual que lo haría una niña pequeña, necesitando desahogarse de alguna forma, así fuera por el medio rápido de ponerse en un estado tan deplorable como aquel. No podía, o no quería eso. Ella no aceptaba demostrar sus debilidades, aún estando sola no dejaría que ninguna vil lágrima se escapara delatándola ante ella misma. No se daría ese gusto. Hubiera deseado seguir sus pensamientos, no obstante su cuerpo al parecer no quiso seguir sus órdenes.

Contra su voluntad sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, a punto de dejar caer las gotas saladas que indicaban su tristeza, dolor, vergüenza y frustración. Una combinación que derrumbaba las barreras autoimpuestas a su corazón.

¿Lloraría nuevamente? ¿Estallaría en sollozos repitiendo lo mismo de su niñez? No. Eso no volvería a suceder, no se lo permitiría ni ahora ni nunca. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la joven froto con su mano las pocas lagrimillas que se escaparon de sus traicioneros ojos, y soltando un suspiro miro al techo de su recamara quedándose en un silencio cómodo que esperaba no fuera roto por nadie. Soledad. Algunos veces aquella palabra era pacifica para su mente, un instante en donde sin la compañía de ninguna persona podía relajarse sin mostrarse indiferente, arisca, sarcástica o grosera. Solo era ella misma. Una chica que ansiaba ser aceptada como era, no creyéndola "señorita perfección" o "La rareza andante". Era Hikari. La joven que anhelaba ser una pianista, la que oía voces de niña, la que dibujaba seres fuera de este mundo, la chica que tenía presentimientos a cada instante, la jovencita que bailaba y cantaba en su recamara con la radio encendida, la que amaba a su familia más que a nada en este mundo.

Esa era ella. Una chica que quería ser normal.

Su brazo se estiro hasta la mesita de noche, en donde se hallaba una pequeña y moderna radio que le regalaron hace un tiempo atrás. Presionando con su dedo índice el botón de encendido, dejo que su estación favorita iniciara con las palabras del locutor masculino de la hora, quien anunció que faltaban tan solo minutos para el fin del año viejo. Luego de su anuncio, dio paso a una canción que ella conocía a la perfección.

Por cuenta propia sus labios se entreabrieron siguiendo la pista de la melodía, y sin saber porque lo hacia, empezó a cantar la canción que oía.

_-Nobody said it was easy _–Canto mirando al techo, sus manos se aferraron a la tela de su vestido azul que esa noche usaba- _It´s such a shame for us to part _–Sus ojos se cerraron, al momento que la melodía se metía profundamente en su interior relajándola hasta llevarla al cansancio. Los parpados le pesaban y casi se le hacia imposible volver a abrirlos- _Nobody said it was easy _–Sus ojos no volvieron a abrirse más, solo su labios lo hacían entonando aquella canción.

En algún momento la canción finalizo, y fue el turno del locutor de regresar anunciando que el año había terminado. Escucho también como en el primer piso se celebraba el final del año viejo, mientras que en el exterior los ruidos de los fuegos artificiales resonaron en los cielos en compañía de los gritos de algunas personas. Ella solo los ignoro, retorciéndose en la cama intentando buscar una buena posición que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño y volver al paraíso en donde las criaturas fantásticas la llevaban a otra aventura. En cuanto adopto una posición fetal abrazando con fuerza una de sus almohadones, el sueño comenzó a atraparla. Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue ver hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que se ubicaba en una de las paredes, al principio solo vio el reflejo de su recamara, cuando… algo sucedió. Tal vez fue por el cansancio, o porque sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, no estaba segura; sin embargo, fue testigo de como una sombra se erigía frente a ella. Tan alta que por un mero segundo, llego a pensar que podría ser la de su padre.

Luego… todo fue negro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

_Húmedo._

_Esa era la palabra que definía el ambiente de aquel lugar tan sombrío, en el cual se hallaba atrapada. Un laberinto sin salida, su vista humana le impedía diferenciar los rasgos del ambiente por tanto el instinto fue su guía por la penumbra. Sus piernas temblaban culpa del frío que calaba hasta sus huesos, volviendo sus pasos pesados al andar a ciegas intentando tocar algún árbol para sostenerse en caso tropezara. Su frágil cuerpo colapsaría de cansancio en algún momento de eso estaba segura, dejándola a merced de la oscuridad y de los depredadores que rondaran los alrededores. Bien podía tratarse de un bosque boreal, uno parecido a los de Canadá o Rusia, no solo por el frío sino porque detecto el aroma a pino. Asombroso. Estaba en el hogar de los conocidos lobos, linces y zorros. Animales capaces de matarla si no se andaba con sumo cuidado, especialmente cuando su rojiza sangre fluía de una herida reciente que acababa de hacerse en una caída._

_Los lobos y linces eran conocidos por su olfato sensible, muy capaz de detectar la fresca sangre humana que manaba de un raspón en la rodilla pálida de la joven y la cual sería sin duda el llamado a probar un delicioso manjar. Sería fácil de cazar. Demonios. Hizo una mueca al sentir un ardor bombardear su rodilla derecha, tendría que cuidarse la sección dañada si es que no quería ganarse una infección que no curaría estando en este solitario espacio. _

_El viento trajo consiguió el sonido de un crujir de ramas de los suelos, alertándola de la presencia de otro ser. Su cuerpo se tensó, sus instintos advirtiéndole del peligro próximo, al igual que lo haría un animal herido buscando a los depredadores que intentarían extinguir su vida en un ataque, en el cual la ventaja estaría del lado del más fuerte. Sus ojos plateados se estrecharon tratando en vano de enfocar algo en la oscuridad de la noche, obteniendo el mismo resultado negativo. Nada. Estaba indefensa, y sabía que su acompañante no venía exactamente para un cordial saludo. La estaban acechando, buscando la forma de lanzarse a ella cuando su vulnerabilidad saliera a flote._

_Joder._

_Aguantando el dolor de su rodilla, comenzó a correr sin dirección fija tratando de escapar. Acción estúpida por su parte, dado que un aullido de júbilo canto a los vientos en respuesta por parte de su cazador. El crujir de ramas aumento, los pasos se volvieron más fuertes como la cercanía se acortaba. Ella maldijo incrementando su velocidad, tratando de esquivar los obstáculos a ciegas mientras que su perseguidor parecía no tener problemas en ver su campo de carreras. La adrenalina provoco que los martilleos de su corazón tronaran estrepitosamente, seguro alertando de su ubicación a su enemigo. La cacería lo excitaba, él prefería que sus presas lo retaran, que trataran de salvar sus vidas cuando no tenían la mínima posibilidad de conseguirlo. No entendía como sabia esa información, pero no erraba. Esa era la realidad. Aquel depredador deseaba que ella huyera, que investigara una forma de escabullirse de sus garras. _

_Monstruo. _

_Los chillidos de las aves invadieron sus oídos, en compañía de otro sonido que reconoció a la perfección. El suave golpe del agua al impactar contra las rocas, expresándole la existencia de un río cercano. La boca se le seco, estaba sedienta; sus labios resecos tenían necesidad de humedecerse, en cambio su garganta rogaba por la sensación de humedad al beber. Sin embargo… ¿Cómo podría ingerir agua cuando estaba siendo perseguida? No podría, sería un problema si bajaba su guardia en estos momentos. Lastimosamente, su cuerpo no escucho sus pensamientos y guiándose por sus necesidades tomo la dirección por donde provenía el sonido del riachuelo. _

_El retumbar del agua se elevó. Estaba casi cerca de su objetivo, no obstante, las pisadas se acercaban aún más con el pasar de los segundos. Ya casi la atraparía. Tragando saliva corrió usando sus últimas energías, hasta que pudo diferenciar el reflejo de la luna en el agua. ¿Luna? ¿Cuándo surgió la luna?_

_La luz lunar ilumino su camino, mostrándole sus alrededores antes sombríos. Las ramillas crujieron bajo sus pies en cuanto detuvo su caminar. El aliento le faltaba debido al cansancio de la carrera hecha. Sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno, su cuerpo suplicaba un descanso, y su boca agua. Las exigencias fueron cumplidas, en especial al no oír los pasos de su cazador, quien al parecer la había dejado en paz por ahora. No era normal, el cazador debería estar acorralándola justo ahora. No lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué sucedía? Algo le gritaba que esto era un juego, y la estrategia de su oponente era hacerla relajarse para luego cazarla cuando menos se lo esperara. Sus sentidos se alzaron, listos para capturar el menor indicio de agresión sorpresiva._

_Cuando su garganta reseca recibió la fría agua ella casi pudo morir de éxtasis, se encontraba tan sedienta que era un milagro que no hubiera perecido de deshidratación. Sus tensos músculos se aflojaron, su herida le ardió demandando atención. Tomando agua entre sus manos le baño del líquido incoloro, escociéndole ante el contacto íntimo. No emitió quejido, se negó a hacerlo._

_Peligro. _

_Algo no andaba bien. Sus ojos se abrieron más mirando en diferentes direcciones, tratando de buscarlo a "él". Su cazador no parecía hallarse por los lares, todavía debía de estar lejos pero… su sexto sentido le gritaba lo contrario. El depredador estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, estaba a su lado preparándose para el ataque directo que realizaría. Él podía sentir su miedo, su pánico a ser atrapada vulnerable y eso les fascinaba, le encantaba de una forma retorcida que le mando escalofríos. _

_Ella era capaz de sentir sus emociones, de saber cada sentimiento perverso que él concebía en su alma. Le gustaba torturar a sus víctimas, era su placer oírlas gritar de dolor y humillación, disfrutaba tanto bebiendo de sus terrores como alimentándose golosamente de verlos perecer frente a él. Era malvado. Un ser que vivía del sufrir de los demás, y quería que ella fuera una de sus presas, no obstante, no la quería muerta. La necesitaba viva. Debía de conservarla por alguna extraña razón que solo él conocía. ¿Por qué?_

_Un ruido le saco de sus pensamientos. El agua. Bajo la vista encontrándose con su propio reflejo, el cual le devolvió la mirada intrigado. Su vista se clavó en los ojos de color plata, quienes se estrecharon imitando su acción, cuando algo cambio. Aquellos plateados ojos que brillaban acechantes se tornaron de otro color. Rojo. Rojo, como la sangre derramada en las guerras; tan oscuros y perversos que la paralizaron. Le aterro de una forma tan primitiva que retrocedió, buscando escapar. La boca de su reflejo se curvo en una sonrisa enseñando unos filudos dientes que parecieron los de una bestia. _

_El reflejo se distorsiono, y del agua surgió un brazo lleno de escamas violetas que brillaron a la luz de la luna. Las garras negras se curvaron en su dirección, apuntándole como su víctima. _

_Demonio._

_La respiración se le atasco en cuanto la criatura surgió del rio. Miedo. Un sentimiento que no sentía casi nunca, y el que se arraigo en su interior. Porque ver a esa… cosa –Si es que podía llamarse así-, era como ver al diablo en persona. Un monstruo, una bestia, un demonio quizás. No podía decir que era, pero estaba segura que su aspecto era poco comparado a la verdadera maldad que guardaba dentro de su oscuro ser. La criatura era enorme, calificado para superar los dos metros humanos e incluso poder llegar a los tres. Su masculino cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas color violáceo, las cuales destellaban por efecto de la luz de luna; unos filudos cuernos sobresalían de sus codos tan grandes que parecían hojas de espadas capaces de cortar lo que rozaran, incluso al mismísimo viento. Una enorme cola de serpiente bailaba en el aire, moviéndose de un lado a otro, dejando que en la punta se vislumbrara un puntiagudo aguijón que lloriqueaba por clavarse profundamente en alguna parte del cuerpo de la morena que lo veía aterrorizada. Sus pies eran coronados por las mismas garras negras que llevaba en sus enormes manos, las cuales estaban retraídas esperando el momento para desgarrar carne a su alcance. _

_Y su rostro era una pesadilla viviente. Tenía escamas por doquier en una cabeza cadavérica, con un enorme orificio que conformaba una nariz imaginaria. Sus estrechos ojos eran dos esferas rojas que la miraban fijamente, oscuros y sin rastros de emociones, solo dos lagunas que la reflejaban tal cual espejos. De ambos lados de su cabeza se elevaban largos cuernos de carnero que miraban hacia el cielo, gritando maldiciones contra la pureza celestial. Y por último, su mandíbula cadavérica daba la impresión de estar desencajada, más, luego comprendió que no "parecía" sino que era de esa extraña forma, mostrando los enormes dientes filudos que estaban manchados de… sangre. _

_Oh Dios, al principio pensó que su vista le jugo una mala pasada, pero no. Verdaderamente aquellos dientes estaban bañados de sangre roja. Sangre contaminada de veneno portador de sus colmillos. Dientes que habían mordido cientos de veces a sus victimas, drenando su sangre hasta dejarlos tan secos como una vasija vacía, y dejando atrás el veneno de su maldad._

_Corre. _

_Sus piernas cedieron haciéndola caer de rodillas, su capacidad de hablar murió. Tan solo podía mirar a aquel demonio que estaba parado a unos pocos metros de proximidad de ella. Él pareció notar su pánico, porque su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca que trataba de mostrar el triunfo de un cazador al intimidar a su presa. Sus pies iniciaron pasos hacia ella, buscando acercarse más hasta que termino en frente de ella. _

_No se movió, no podía. Quizás por el miedo, tal vez por un embrujo o sencillamente porque fuerzas ya no tenía. Tan solo quedo así, con la cabeza alzada mirando directamente a los ojos a la criatura, obteniendo por fin un brillo que le congelo el alma misma. Muerte. Él era una parca en vida, con la única misión de matar a cuantas personas estuvieran a su alcance. _

_La boca de él emitió un sonido, un serpenteo que le mando escalofríos. Vislumbro una imagen de la lengua bífida del ser, larga en el momento en que salió enseñándole su igualdad a la de una serpiente. _

_-Mía –Fue lo único que dijo- Mi creación, eso eres… eres solo mía._

_Lo siguiente que supo fue que luchaba por respirar, tratando de hacer llegar oxigeno a sus pulmones entre jadeos. Era culpa de él. Esa cosa la estaba matando._

_Miro la mano que apretaba rabiosa su cuello, presionando cada vez dejando que las zarpas de clavaran en su yugular. La sangre comenzó a manar, roja como los ojos de él, con aquel distintivo aroma a metal que la mareaba y asqueaba. Las nauseas le atraparon, combinándose con la falta de aire que poco a poco drenaba más de las fuerzas para mantenerse consciente. La oscuridad la estaba llamando, susurrándole al oído que se dejara llevar y por fin descansar tranquila. Dolía. Era doloroso sentir aquellas garras enterrarse en su carne, llegando tan profundo que dudaba que salieran libres sin destrozarle el cuello. Pequeños jadeos y gemidos brotaban de sus labios, los cuales trataban de formas palabras susurrantes que no llegaron a formarse. Una suplica quizás._

_Sintió humedad en su rostro, y tarde se dio cuenta que sentía mojadas sus mejillas porque había empezado a llorar. ¿Por qué lloraba? No debería estar haciéndolo, pero no lo pudo evitar. Sus traicioneros ojos dejaron caer más gotones hasta hacer riachuelos húmedos por sus mejillas. _

_El monstruo ronroneo complacido por su acción. _

_-Llora dulzura –Canturreó él ronronearte- Enséñame cuanto pavor me tienes, muéstrame tus miedos. Canta para mí con tus sollozos y hazme feliz con tus gritos –La joven cerró la boca negándose a gritar. No le daría ese placer, antes preferiría morir. El rió al ver que se negaba a realizar su orden- Mi pequeña creación es muy terca, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Esta bien, sino harás lo que te digo por las buenas… lo harás por las malas. _

_La presión de las garras incremento, logrando el objetivo que él tanto había querido. Ella grito. Soltó alaridos que pondrían la piel de gallina a quien los oyera, sus lágrimas cayeron sin vergüenza al fin. Ahora lo podía entender. Su llanto no era por el dolor, era por la frustración, por la impotencia de sentirse tan débil frente a esta cosa que buscaba su sufrir. Ella, la que había sido fuerte en su vida, moriría ahora por un estúpido descuido. _

_¿Morir? ¿Ese sería su destino? _

_-No cariño –Susurro la voz contra su oído suavemente y con velo de seducción que la paralizo- Tú no morirás como los otros, tú tienes un deber conmigo… y es solo por eso que seguirás en pie hasta el final de los tiempos. Tú eres mi creación. _

_¿Su creación? ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? Su mente no podía comprender esa información. En cuanto la lengua bífida se asomo danzando, ella quiso volver a gritar a sabiendas de que voz ya no tenia. Aquella lengua bifurcada se acerco hasta su rostro, antes de que por fin tocara con la punta su mejilla, y fue en ese instante en que un grito más fuerte que cualquiera nació de su boca. _

_Gritar. Gritar. Gritar._

Sus gritos resonaban en la recamara, llenando el aire con un sonido tan aterrador que las aves posadas en el árbol fuera de la casa huyeron espantadas. Ningún grito había sido tan fuerte antes, y los de aquella joven recostada en la cama habían sobrepasado lo que podían aguantar sin asustarse. El cuerpo femenino se retorcía en la cama, tratando de escaparse de un agarre ficticio. Las manos estaban en puños aferrándose a las sabanas, cuando finalmente Hikari despertó de aquella pesadilla.

Sus exóticos ojos se abrieron de golpe, aglomerados de las lágrimas sin derramar aún que esperaban su momento para escaparse. El corazón le martillaba fuertemente, asustado que ese sueño al final hubiera sido verdad. Tanto fue su pánico que su mano viajo por acto de reflejo fue en dirección a su cuello, tocándolo desesperada por ver si habían marcas de garras recientes o si la sangre había escapado realmente. No había nada, su cuello no presentaba cicatrices o algo por el estilo. Estaba normal, con la sueva piel sin daño alguno. Entonces ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Un invento de su cansada imaginación? Ella no había pensado en eso, aquella persecución había sido tan real, recordaba a la perfección como había dolido su raspón de rodilla, la asfixia a la que fue sometida. ¿Cómo eso podía ser mentira? No, eso no podía haber sido un maldito sueño…pero lo debió haber sido, dado que la luz entraba por su ventana indicándole que ya era de mañana. ¿Mañana? Eso significaba que no soluciono ayer los problemas con su madre…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el acto, en cuanto su atención se fijó en un hecho que paso por alto. No, maldita sea. Esto debía de ser otro sueño, un puto sueño porque lo que estaba sucediendo en su recamara no podía ser real.

Sus cosas… estaban flotando por los aires. Danzando en piruetas, desde los cajones hasta las collares y pulseras que estaban guardados en su joyero. Incluso su pequeña radio estaba dando giros cerca del techo al igual que su lámpara. ¡Jesús! Froto sus ojos pensando que era una ilusión, pero no. ¡Sus cosas flotaban de verdad! Sentándose rápidamente en su cama saco los pies de entre las sabanas y fue a bajarse cuando noto otro detallito interesante. La garganta se le seco al ver aquello.

El suelo estaba a dos metros de su cama, o mejor dicho, la cama estaba a dos metros del suelo; la cama levitaba, estaba flotando como solo se hacía en una mala película de terror. En aquel momento deseo no haber visto tantas películas de ciencia ficción o de terror, hubiera preferido no burlarse de las escenas en donde las camas se movían por hechos sobrenaturales. En ese momento sí que se arrepentía, en especial porque su cama comenzó a moverse si control haciéndola gritar de horror.

Recordatorio: no burlarse nunca más de las escenas de las camas flotantes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

-No entiendo porque simplemente no le dicen la verdad –Dijo la masculina voz aburrida- Es tan sencillo Haruka, solo es cuestión de decirle "Eres una bruja" y listo.

Haruka Akatsuki rodo los ojos al escuchar las palabras del estúpido hombre que estaba frente a ella, intentando de alguna forma convencerla para hablar con su hija. No era tan sencillo como Jun figuraba creer, las cosas eran diferentes y conociendo lo escéptica que era Hikari ella no aceptaría tres palabras tan simples. La morena se reiría en su cara si le soltara algo relacionado con la magia. Agregando que la noche anterior no habían tenido una buena charla, sino una discusión en frente de los invitados hechiceros… eso la dejaba sin oportunidad de llevar una conversación tranquila, más bien una con múltiples opciones a iniciar una discusión.

Soltó un suspiro cansino mirando al suelo. Esto estaba muy mal. Se suponía que Hikari ya debería ser consciente de sus poderes, y por tanto, estar enterada de todo a cerca de la casta de los hechiceros y brujos. No obstante, eso no estaba en lo más cercano a suceder. Haruka y su marido habían evitado esta conversación por mucho tiempo, retrasándola con pobres excusas que en la infancia de la joven se trataba de: "es muy pequeña todavía". ¿Muy pequeña? Si, lo había sido. Tener nueve años y enterarse de aquello hubiera sido muy fuerte, a los doce o trece ya estaba apta, pero ellos volvieron a evitar la charla con más excusas entre ellas de que Hikari ya era muy escéptica. ¿Los quince? Volvieron a omitir la verdad, al igual los años posteriores hasta que llegaron a esto. A cuatro días para que Hikari cumpliera sus dieciocho años y todavía no sabía la verdad. Reon, el esposo de Haruka, había tratado de iniciar una charla con Hikari días atrás, salvo que no consiguió nada. La jovencita solo se escabullo diciendo que tenía tareas y no tenía tiempo para hablar. Otra oportunidad pérdida y el tiempo se les estaba acabando. ¡Maldita sea! El reloj marcaba en su contra, anunciándoles que si su niña no estaba enterada de esto hoy día le habrían fallado de la peor manera posible. Se suponía que ella debía asistir a una academia de magia, una donde aprendiera a controlar sus poderes. Sin embargo, ella no podría sin antes no sabía lo que era. Eran unos bastardos. No solo por ocultarle esto, sino porque habrían sido unos cobardes para su propia casta al negarle a uno de su raza saber su origen y raíces. Y no solo a ella, hacían lo mismo con Arata, pero al menos podían cambiar el destino de este último aún. Tenían oportunidad de enseñarle por años… a Hikari no.

Por si eso no fuera poco, habían ocultado sus poderes. Cada vez que Hikari usaba un poco de magia, ellos lo ocultaba tan rápido asustados de que ella fuera consciente de su naturaleza. Con el pasar de los años, esto se volvió más difícil en especial porque de hacer volar galletas o dulces, Hikari ahora podía romper un vaso si se enojaba. E incluso la noche anterior debido a su enojo, ella había destruido su vajilla completa.

Le habían ocultado la verdad, le habían negado sus poderes. Le habían fallado de la peor manera.

_-Tú no le has fallado Ruka, solo temías su reacción _-La suave voz llego a su mente haciéndole sonreír inconscientemente- _Anímate amiga mía, veraz que tu hija aceptara su verdad. A pesar que Hikari no lleva tu sangre, es una chica fuerte como tú._

Al terminar de hablar, la voz desapareció. No le fue imposible saber quién fue aquel que le hablo, solo tenía que mirar el tatuaje intrincado que llevaba en su brazo derecho y sabría la respuesta. Un cuervo negro de intensos ojos azules le devolvió la mirada, dibujada detalladamente en su piel con tinta mágica. Ella fue quien le acababa de hablar, su más grande amiga y la única capaz de entenderla a la perfección como lo hacía su amado esposo.

Raven. Su compañera.

Lo primero que debía a explicar a su hija seria la larga historia de los hechiceros y su creación, como la de los brujos y porque la enemistad de ambas criaturas. No era una historia muy bonita, ni tampoco era agradable escuchar el odio que los hechiceros sentían por los brujos, se debía a que estos últimos era seres mestizos entre los primeros y los humanos. Si, un duro racismo que entre especies se habían creado. Era por eso mismo que tenían pánico de hablar con Hikari de este tema, dado que… ella no era su hija de sangre. A pesar de eso la amaban, nada nunca les haría cambiar el profundo cariño que esa chica se había ganado desde que llego a sus vidas quince años atrás. Desde que la habían visto tan pequeña e indefensa, no pudieron resistirse a quedarse con ella, aun sabiendo que Hikari era una mestiza y aquello se veía completamente mal entre los de su sociedad.

Ni a Haruka ni a Reon les importaba, pero la pregunta recaía en como esto afectaría a Hikari esto cuando tuviera que estar entre la sociedad de hechiceros. Al ser una bruja la tendría muy difícil, y era común que muchos la rechazaran en un inicio por ser lo que era. Casi gimió de horror cuando a esto le sumo otro detalle más. Su hija aún no tenía un compañero, un ser tan cercano e importante para la vida de un hechicero.

Los "compañeros" eran criaturas mágicas capaces de atarse en vida a un hechicero o brujo mediante un ritual especial, este último se originaba a los diez años de los jóvenes aprendices de magia. Era algo complicado dado que el niño comenzaba a tener sueños días antes en los cuales vislumbraba a cientos de criaturas capaces de ser compatibles con él, claro que solo uno o como máximo dos serían los elegidos. ¿Y cómo se obtenía estos finalmente? Pues… no era un ritual sencillo, más bien era extremadamente doloroso para el joven hechicero. Un compañero no venía a ti, un compañero nacía de ti. ¿Nacer? Bueno, al menos los hechiceros del sexo masculino comprendían que para una mujer parir un hijo no era cosa fácil luego de esto, porque es así como se podría ver de otra forma. Un hechicero daba "a luz" a su compañero.

Por supuesto que no como un bebé, sino de otra forma. El usuario primero entraría en un estado de completo dolor, en donde su cuerpo quedaría vulnerable; contorsionándose por fuertes convulsiones –No era el caso de todos -, mientras que por su piel surgían tatuajes con el diseño de las criaturas mágicas. El dolor sería inevitable porque un pedazo del alma se desprendería poco a poco, hasta que finalmente del cuerpo del mago saldría en forma de espíritu el ser que ellos eligieron entre sueños y delirios, y al cual le brindaron parte de su esencia cuando los seleccionaron. Luego del extraño nacimiento, el usuario pararía de sufrir; pero, esto no acababa aquí. Lo siguiente que sucedería sería terminar de cerrar el pacto, y esto pasaría con las palabras del espíritu quien recitaría un cantico en el cual repetía su fidelidad eterna, incluso… después de la muerte. Era su juramento, su momento de honrar a su amo. Y al acabar esto estarían completamente unidos.

Mente. Cuerpo. Alma.

Una unión única e irrompible, que ni siquiera la muerte podría separarlos. Si el hechicero moría, su familiar moriría también, y viceversa.

Sonaba duro. ¡Pero vamos! Este lazo era algo especial… Y siempre existían cosas buenas ¿No? Por ejemplo, un compañero podía cambiar su apariencia en tres formas distintas: la primera era la de reposo en donde descansaba dentro del cuerpo de su amo, tomando la apariencia del tatuaje que se creó durante su nacimiento; la segunda, la forma de batalla, en donde tomaba su apariencia verdadera para hacer compañía a su amo o para las batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo; la tercera y última, la forma de arma, nombrada así porque el ente tomaba la forma de un arma mágica que solo podía ser usada por su hechicero. Única en su forma, ninguna arma se parecía a otra; podrían existir millones de espadas mágicas, no obstante, cada una sería especial por cada compañero, igual con arcos, ballestas u otras armas. Así fuera por detalles o por poder, nunca serian iguales.

Otro buen punto a favor era el lazo mental que se creaba entre ambos. Un compañero podía comunicarse mentalmente con su amo, y viceversa. Un lazo irrompible. Algo bueno cuando querías hablar en privado, y sin personas entrometidas que oyeran demás.

Lástima que Hikari no hubiera tenido uno, y hasta ahora no invocara uno. Eso sí era otro problema, no tener compañero era signo de debilidad; sin embargo, tal vez podría…

-Pero tu hija no tiene un compañero, será una chica extraña en la academia –La voz de Jun le irrito tanto que le lanzo una fulminante mirada. El hombre rio divertido- ¡Oh! Al parecer adivine tus pensamientos Haruka, y tienes razón, sería en si raro que Hikari siendo una bruja de casi dieciocho años aún no tuviera compañero… quizás eso sería muy humillante y signo de debilidad.

Hijo de puta.

-Eres un bastardo infeliz –Susurro la mujer matándolo con la mirada- No me explico cómo alguien no te ha matado aún por tus estúpidos comentarios –Se lo pensó un segundo y negó con la cabeza- No, no me explico cómo es que aún yo no te he matado en tantos años hijo de puta.

-Porque en el fondo me amas profundamente –Se burló Jun y ella casi se rio de aquello- Sé que lo haces dulce Haruka, pero no estaría bien que engañaras a Reon… sabes que es mi mejor amigo y sería un traidor si le hiciera eso.

¡Oh claro! No lo había matado aun por ese detallito, porque era el mejor amigo de su esposo y casi un hermano. Menudas amistades que tenía su amado. Un perro hubiera sido mejor que el estúpido de Jun.

-Sí claro, yo te amo y soy la reina de Inglaterra –Dijo ella irritada.

Jun era un hombre bastante guapo. Alto y con un porte de príncipe de cuento de hadas, el cual estaría dispuesto a salvar a la doncella en apuros que hallara en su camino. Iba vestido siempre de forma elegante y con su largo cabello rubio atado en una cola baja, dejándolo caer por su espalda. Su piel estaba besada por el sol, y ni que hablar de los músculos tan marcados que se notaban a través de su camisa, esto junto a sus seductores labios rojos lo hacían el derrocador de mujeres. Tenía los ojos más verdes que nunca nadie habría podido ver antes, los cuales hipnotizaban a las pobres ingenuas que los veían tan solo una vez. Un hechizo irrompible. Muchas jovencitas habían caído en sus redes, y bueno… las pobrecitas terminaron con un corazón roto. Ya que este hombre era un mujeriego que cambiaba de chica cada día; fueran altas o pequeñas, rubias o morenas, Jun siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar una noche con cualquiera de ellas.

Sino fuera porque respetaba enormemente a Jun por su fuerza… diría que era un prostituto. Si, la palabra le sentaba de maravilla por lo "aventurero" que era.

El hombre resopló cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres muy cruel Haruka, algunas veces me pregunto que vio en ti Reon –Murmuro el rubio a lo que la mujer siseo- Eres una amargada.

-Y tu una víbora prostituto –Contrataco la madre de familia. Los ojos verdes como la manzana se abrieron de golpe ante eso.

-¡No soy un prostituto! –Reclamo enojado él- Solo porque entregue mi amor a muchas mujeres, no significa que me prostituya –Una ceja arqueada fue la respuesta por parte de la mujer- ¡Oh por favor! No soy un jodido prostituto, tan solo no soy hombre de una sola mujer. Soy un picaflor que va de flor en flor…

-Ya comprendí tu lógica mujeriego –Detuvo ella fastidiada por el tema de conversación. Esto no es lo que deberían estar discutiendo- Si te pedí que vinieras fue para que me ayudaras a explicarle a mi hija sobre nuestro mundo –Suspiro- Hikari es bastante escéptica en estos temas, y quisiera ayuda para hablar con ella sobre lo que es. Sobre su origen y sus raíces, como también de su compañero que no ha surgido todavía –Sus manos apretaron la tela de su falda con fuerza.

El rubio asintió al oírla antes de que suspirara- ¿Estas segura que es tan escéptica? Porque que yo sepa, Reon me conto que su hija ha dibujado desde muy pequeña diseños de cientos de criaturas mágicas que podrían ser sus probables compañeros –Aquello era cierto, Hikari dibujaba criaturas sobrenaturales a cada instante. Incluso todavía lo hacía- Eso podría ser algo a favor nuestro, ya que con esos detalles ella podría estar más convencida del tema de la magia –Jun sonrió de lado- También podría creer si le mostraran a sus compañeros, Raven podría servir como Black y White –Los leones gemelos de Reon, claro aquello era una buena idea. Debió haberlo pensado antes, una excelente forma de hacer creer a su hija sería mostrándole a sus compañeros. Vaya, Jun en verdad podía ser útil cuando se lo proponía.

-Esa es una idea excelente –Halago ella haciéndolo reír.

-Gracias, gracias –Dijo Jun divertido- Lo sé, una mente tan brillante como yo es la única capaz de lograr algo así.

Idiota soberbio.

Estuvo a punto de reclamarle por aquel comentario, cuando unos gritos le helaron la sangre. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, eran de su Hikari. Sus ojos se abrieron espantados al seguir oyendo aquellos terribles alaridos que perturbaron sus oídos, al parecer no fue la única en oírlo. Jun se levantó de inmediato con el ceño fruncido preguntándole en silencio qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Haruka no sabía que contestar, lo único que atino a hacer fue ponerse en pie y comenzar a correr en dirección a la recamara de su hija. Era consciente de las pisadas sonoras que venían tras de ella, confirmando que Jun la seguía. Lo único que rogaba es que su hija aún no estuviera sufriendo el nacimiento de su compañero, porque si eso sucedía… ella no soportaría ver su sufrimiento.

Desechando esos pensamientos de su mente, continuo corriendo hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la recamara de su hija. No supo ni como rayos llego tan rápido, lo único que hizo fue abrir la puerta de par en par.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, en cambio su mandíbula se desencajo al ver aquello. Querido señor. Eso no se lo había esperado, a lo lejos creyó escuchar a Jun silbar divertido pero prefirió ignorarlo debido a lo que veía.

No le quedaba alternativa. Tendría que decirle ahora mismo la verdad a su hija.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Hikari estuvo a punto de soltar otro grito, cuando la puerta de su recamara se abrió de golpe mostrando la alta figura de su madre. Agraciada como era, Haruka Akatsuki era una mujer hermosa que recordaba a las modelos de catálogo. Su larga melena era negra azabache, bastante rizada que enmarcaba su fino rostro de hada dándole un aire fantasioso y sensual; su piel era levemente bronceada, casi dorada. Sus vivaces ojos eran avellana, bonitos y algo grandes los cuales siempre destacaban en sus ojos dado que en algunas ocasiones según su estado de ánimo podían tornarse a un tono verduzco, marrón o hasta llegar al azul. Y su rostro… era como ya lo había dicho, como el de un hada. Hermoso y delicado, con una nariz pequeña, labios llenos y seductores de color rojo cereza. Y para finalizar, era alta y esbelta, con unas curvas perfectas y un porte elegante que la misma Hikari envidiaba.

Si, su madre era hermosa… ¡Pero este no era el momento para eso!

La de ojos color plata miro a su progenitora aterrorizada, rogando que por favor dijera algo sobre esto. ¡Por Dios! ¡Su cama estaba flotando con todo a su alrededor! ¡Maldita sea! Ahora si todo lo raro le sucedía a ella. La única teoría que tenía en mente es que esto podía ser una pesadilla, y si no se trataba de eso entonces un demonio le había seguido… ¡Joder! Los nervios le estaban fallando ya. Tenía que calmarse y pensar con lógica, debía de existir una maldita explicación. Tal vez podría ser una broma de mal gusto por parte de su familia, una venganza por lo que hizo ayer. Si, este debía de ser su escarmiento por abrir la boca en la importante cena de mamá.

-Bueno… esto es interesante –Comento una voz masculina que sorprendió la morena.

La jovencita miro desde su cama flotante el ingreso de un atractivo rubio que miraba todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa divertida. ¡¿Por qué demonios sonreía por algo como esto?! ¡Debería estar horrorizado! Sin embargo, ahora que notaba algo interesante. Su madre no se mostraba asustada, sino sorprendida y preocupada. Dos emociones que nada tenían que ver con el pánico de ver tremendo espectáculo ficticio que ocurría a su alrededor. Esto no debía pasar, supuestamente su madre debería estar gritando como desquiciada al ver esto, pero no era así. Estaba tranquila, admirando lo que sucedía como si se tratara de un fenómeno muy bueno.

Estando sentada en la blandura de su colchón, la chica se sintió desencajada en aquel lugar; parecía que se perdía de algo dado que ese hombre rubio y su madre parecían entender correctamente lo que sucedía, mientras que ella era la joven tonta que no se daba cuenta de tan sencilla explicación. Ya no se hallaba asustada, se encontraba enojada y frustrada por no comprender. ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? ¡Su habitación era un caos! Cada una de sus pertenencias flotaban en los aires bailando una danza constituida por giros y deslices, en cambio, su cama solo levitaba cargándola a ella como espectadora del show. Mordió nerviosa su labio inferior, buscando malditas explicaciones coherentes, pero nada llego a su mente en blanco. Se hallaba arrinconada, callejones sin salidas que le impedían pensar con claridad frustrándola aún más. Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que quería detener esto, debía parar porque no soportaba que otra extrañeza llegara a su vida. No cuando ya oía voces, dibujaba cosas extrañas, soñaba rarezas y tenía un puto sexto sentido. Sumar a su lista que las cosas levitaban a su alrededor solo empeoraba todo.

Al parecer el rubio noto su inquietud ya que le dirigió una mirada burlesca que le hizo desconfiar. Se traía algo entre manos.

-No estés asustada princesa –Dijo con dulzura el de ojos verdes- Esto no es algo malo, al contrario es algo bueno…

-¡¿Es qué usted está loco?! –Interrumpió espantada la joven- ¡Mis cosas están flotando al igual que mi cama!

-También tú cabello nena –Agrego el hombre con mofa. Los ojos plateados se abrieron más al momento que la chica comprobó las palabras del hombre. ¡Dios! Su cabello estaba levitando también, y así fue como otro grito histérico salió de sus labios- Ups… creó que eso no lo debí de mencionar, ¿Verdad?

Al instante, la madre de Hikari le lanzo una fulminante mirada contestándole a su tonta pregunta. Por supuesto que no, ya la joven tenía mucho por lo que aterrarse para saber ahora que sus teorías de bromas no incluían a su cabello. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí? ¿Podría ser que aquel ser de sus pesadillas… fuera real? El corazón le martilleo fuertemente con el mero pensamiento de aquello. Había oído de los fantasmas o espíritus malignos que seguían a los humanos para atormentarlos, incluso existían casos de demonios. ¿Eso habría sido esa cosa? ¿Un demonio que contacto con ella y al cual dio pase para que jugara con su persona? No. Para que sucediera aquello debió haberse abierto una puerta entre los mundos, como por ejemplo, que ella lo hubiera invitado jugando… la ouija por ejemplo. No hizo eso, ni tampoco se metía en casas encantadas ni compraba cosas extrañas. Entonces… eso la dejaba bloqueada otra vez. Ese monstruo había sido una pesadilla que no quería revivir, quería enterrarlo para buscar otra explicación. Pero no pudo evitar que sus palabras retumbaran en su cabeza nuevamente, recodándole muy bien lo que él había dicho: _"Tu eres mi creación"_. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso exactamente?

Respiro hondo obligándose a relajarse, de nada serviría que sufriera un ataque de nervios; ella necesitaba saber que sucedía, y para eso necesitaba estar apta para recibir información. Negándose a seguir temblando, miro en dirección al rubio quien parecía saber lo que sucedía exactamente. Tendría que fiarse de él para saber.

Él le volvió a sonreír.

-Ya que tu madre parece estar más concentrada en mirar a tu alrededor –Inicio el ojiverde divertido. Haruka le lanzo otra mirada matadora, pero él la ignoro- Me presento princesa, soy Jun Oshiro –Le sonrió de forma coqueta sonrojándola levemente- Es un placer conocer al fin a la princesa de Reon, me hablaba mucho de ti y el demonio que es tu hermano –Miro a su alrededor soltando una risa- Aunque es una lástima conocerte en estas circunstancias, pero supongo que es normal. Es increíble el grado de poder que tienes para hacer esto a tu corta edad.

Ella parpadeo- ¿Mi poder? –Pregunto sorprendida- ¿Usted está diciendo que yo hice todo esto? ¿Qué yo he puesto mi cuarto a levitar? Debe haber un error –Aseguro ella- Usted está creyendo en algo…

-No creó princesa –Interrumpió él- Yo sé que tu hiciste esto –Aclaro el cruzándose de brazos- Te preguntare algo Hikari, ¿Nuca han pasado cosas extrañas a tu alrededor? –Ella se tensó ante la pregunta tan directa haciéndole sonreír con suficiencia- Seguro que alguna vez has sabido cosas antes que muchos otros, debiste haber tenido presentimientos que te han salvado el pellejo varias veces ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –No le respondió, como tampoco lo negó haciéndole sonreír más- Ya veo así que es verdad, otra pregunta princesa. Has soñado con extraños seres desde hace mucho ¿Verdad? –Hikari mordiéndose el labio inferior asintió- Eso confirma todas mis hipótesis de ti, a pesar de que tus padres saben lo que eres yo ya lo sé también por tus respuestas y lo que he visto.

-¿Y qué se supone que soy? –Pregunto con molestia la morena. Le enojaba que este hombre supiera sus secretos, que supiera de cada uno de ellos… menos los de su pesadilla y el de las voces.

Él rio- Yo creí que lo habías adivinado.

Entreabrió sus labios dispuesta a contestar, cuando Jun elevo sus manos y de un movimiento de muñeca provoco que todo a su alrededor cayera estruendosamente contra el suelo. La cama incluida. La chica se vio venir abajo, antes de rebotar en el colchón y darse un fuerte golpe contra el cabecero de la cama que le hizo soltar una sarta de maldiciones por culpa del dolor venidero. Su madre soltó un chillido de horror, rápidamente corrió en su dirección ayudándola a sentarse en la cama y tratando en vano de lograr que el dolor disminuyera aunque sea un poco. Nunca en lo que llevaba de su corta vida había recibido un golpe, hasta ese momento y ahora sabia cuan doloroso podía ser golpearte contra el cabecero de tu propia cama. A lo lejos escucho las sonoras carcajadas que provenían de la sucia boca de Jun. Hijo de puta, se estaba riendo de su desgracia. Seguro se burlaba porque él nunca se había encontrado en algo parecido a esto… y fue en ese instante en que capto la realidad.

Jun había hecho que su cama y lo demás cayera, incluso su cabello se dijo al tocárselo y confirmando que estaba en había vuelto a la normalidad. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Esto no era común, no podía explicarse con palabras aunque lo intentara. ¿Ese hombre estaba chiflado o loca era ella? Ante ese último pensamiento sintió temor.

Dirigió una mirada llena de pánico a su madre, quien al verla solo le sonrió con calidez sobándole los cabellos con aquella ternura que tanto amaba. Sus finas manos acariciaron su rostro con amor, diciéndole con su tacto que ella estaba a su lado y nada malo sucedía. Ese era su lenguaje, tanto Hikari como Haruka eran personas que a veces no podían expresarse bien con palabras optando por hacerlo con las acciones. Ella se hallaba a salvo, su madre estaba con ella fuera o no la mujer que la había engendrado, era en si la mujer que le crio dándole un amor maternal que le hizo tanto bien. Y eso siempre la morena se lo agradecería en silencio, le daría las gracias por haberle otorgado un padre, un hermano y la sensación de haberse sentido querida por alguien. Un tierno beso se posó en su frente, aguándole los ojos por haberse comportado como una estúpida la noche anterior. Por haberle herido de una forma tan cruel al arruinar su esperada cena que solo había hecho para que Hikari conociera más gente de su edad. Era una jodida ingrata, una chica que no se merecía el amor que le fue otorgado por esta familia.

Haruka miraba con comprensión a su hija, intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Tranquila princesa –Susurro su madre sonriendo levemente- Todo estará bien, sé que estas confundida por todo, pero veraz que no es nada mala –Le acaricio el cabello tal y como lo hacía cuando Hikari había sido una niña pequeña- Es hora de que sepas unas cuantas cosas Hikari, entre ellas que tú no lo que pareces ser cariño.

Ella le miro asustada- ¿Y que se supone que soy entonces?

-Tú misma sabes la respuesta en el fondo Hikari –Le dijo Jun desde su sitio, la ojiplata le miro sin entender- Solo te niegas a creerlo porque estas asustada.

Apretó los dientes enojada por sus palabras. ¿Ella sabía lo que era? ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía! Ni siquiera se hacía una idea de lo que podía estar ocurriendo, si lo supiera no estuviera aguardando a que alguno de los dos le soltara todo ya. No, Hikari no sabía lo que supuestamente era. Ese hombre solo jugaba con su mente.

-¿Y qué mierda se supone que soy? –Pregunto la joven esperando la respuesta con enojo.

Jun sonrió más, soltándole la respuesta que nunca habría deseado oír así contestara a todo lo que siempre quiso entender.

-Eres una bruja.

* * *

**Y este es el final del prólogo, espero les haya gustado. Ahora para los que desean participar en la academia de magia –Vuelvo a decirlo, no se parecerá a Harry Potter- esta es la complicada doble ficha que deberán llenar –Doble porque aparte deberán crear al compañero (s) de sus OC´S:**

***FICHA DEL HECHICERO:**

**-Nombre:**

**-Edad: **(17-18-19)

**-Aspecto: **(Bien descrito por favor)

**-Personalidad: **(Esta parte también detallada)

**-Año que cursan: **(Esto va de acuerdo a la edad: primer año (17), segundo año (18) y tercer año (19))

**-Controlador de poder: **(Comúnmente es una joya que ayuda a los hechiceros y brujos menores de cien años a controlar sus poderes hasta que obtengan el control total. Suelen ser anillos, brazaletes, cadenas, gargantillas, zarcillos, entre otros. También suelen surgir en el compañero una réplica, siendo una forma de controlar sus poderes al igual que a su amo)

**-Historia: **(Esto es creatividad de ustedes, a ver que se les ocurre pero si tienen dudas pueden consultarme)

**-Pareja:**

**-Extras: **(Algo que deseen agregar)

* * *

***FICHA DEL/DE LOS COMPAÑERO (S): **(El número de compañeros varia según el poder del hechicero, cuanto más fuerte sea puede llegar incluso a tener dos... y tres en casos sumamente raros)

**-Nombre: **(Bueno… deben tener un nombre ¿No? Aunque sea un mote)

**-Aspecto: **(En esta sección deberán poner dos de las tres formas que un compañero debe tener: la de reposo (el tatuaje en el que se transforma) y la de batalla o física (su aspecto original)

**-Personalidad:**

**-Arma: **(Esta es la tercera forma que obtiene el compañero, y en la cual aparte de describirla deberán poner sus poderes únicos y que las diferencias de otras armas mágicas)

**-Poderes: **(Esto se pide para las batallas físicas, en donde el compañero tomara su aspecto real para combatir contra otros compañeros al lado de su amo)

**-Extras: **(Algo que deseen agregar)

**Siendo eso todo, espero las fichas de los que deseen participar. Sin más que decirles me despido, y espero que les haya gustado esta idea que tuve –Sonrisa- Hasta pronto y prometo que les traeré continuaciones de los otros fics… solo denme tiempo jeje Bye….**


End file.
